Stories: Sustaining Love Tears
Sustaining Love Tears is an IaLR story made by in which the page was first made on February 9, 2018. The story was finished on February 17, 2018. This is meant to be a Valentines' Day story, and the story actually takes place on February 13 and 14, 2018. In this story, two shipped pairs are forced to hang on with each other. Synopsis It's Valentines' Day, and two shipping pairs are forced to have a little appointment with each other separately. They just have to get rid of the shippers, being Yellow, Willow, and the newly introduced Pearl Fey, who constantly distract them... Can they? No, that's not the main problem if they are usually ignored. Will Moon and Karaleaf get their happy ending of the day after an argument while sustaining the love tears? Plot (The episode sta-) Willow: Tomorrow is that day! Valentines' Day is to say! Yellow: Shippers are so ready! We can get so steady! Oh, and not to mention we won't be the only shippers that will have fun for this holiday. Willow: Oh? You have someone else that ships pairs? Yellow: Exactly. Be careful with her, though. She's young and I don't want to cause her any harm to herself or to anyone. (...Starts with Willow and Yellow talking and are excited in Viridian Forest. The date is February 13, 2018. Behind them is a tree and someone's peeking.) Willow: So a child? ???: Umm... Yellow: *turns at ???* No need to be shy, Pearl Fey. You're welcome here! This bird Willow here is my shipping partner! We just started during the start of 2018, so our little shipping career is new. Pearl Fey: Willow? Willow: Yeah, nice to meet you...? *feeling a bit shy* Pearl Fey: So you're really... *blushes* You're that partner... You're like pal Yellow's twin! Willow: Heh, I'd take that as a compliment... *steps back a few steps* Yellow: Both of you, no need to be shy. We'll be close friends! Pearl Fey: I guess so, but I may need to return to my home village soon! Yellow: Huh? *checks the time on her new watch* Oh, it's late already! Your other friends and your family won't be happy and will be worried sick! Willow: We... *shakes head* We can go together! Can I tag along? Yellow: Of course you can, we can talk more about ourselves while on the train! ---- (The next day, on the streets...) Moon: About that challenge you told me yesterday? I accept it. Karaleaf: Apparently you had that nerve to accept it. Good on yo- *slap* Ouch? Moon: You were the one who told me about it yesterday, were you not? And you got reminded about it when you acted as that hopeless yet mysterious boy! Karaleaf: Right... Geez. I'm being forgetful nowadays. That little appointment was yesterday. Moon: Oh yeah? Why don't you get your glasses, grandpa? Karaleaf: If we're no longer on the streets, miss! (The bush nearby is shaking...) Moon: Something's in that bush... *witnesses a cute little girl being revealed in there* Huh? Pearl Fey: You two... Karaleaf: Are you lost? We can gui- Pearl Fey: Moon and Karaleaf, correct? Karaleaf: That's correct. Wait, how did you know us? (Pearl's theme is now playing.) Pearl Fey: Pal Yellow told me about you two. *blushes and fangirls so hard* She said you two are special to each other...! Moon and Karaleaf: Wh-wh-what?! Moon: Karaleaf, why did you have to say the same thing I had? Pearl Fey: I've heard a lot about you two: How Moon saved Alola not too long ago and became a known assisting scientist in Sinnoh, and how Karaleaf wasn't in this universe and had to be here for the sake of getting the needs of his people! Moon: (You got the facts right, but I'm no longer that much of an assistant.) Pearl Fey: Karaleaf, you're going to fall in love with Moon, right? I think you can't help it! Karaleaf: Huh? Pearl Fey: Of course you will! It's like a beautiful fairy tale. That prepared shining look, ready to be together. It must be true love... *dreaming and thinking about the two's loving future* Moon: But you see... *turns at Karaleaf* (Oh, you.) Karaleaf: *too embarrassed; had to hide his face in shame* S-Stop it! D-Don't m-make me do it! ---- (Meanwhile, in Inkopolis Square...) Krone: *unsettled* Espella? Right now? Espella: Yup, I mean, it may be a bit public but we're going to Arowona Mall soon enough. I was recommended there for a dating spot for some reason. *wink* Krone: But zee place is... It is not perfect enough! ???: Maybe it will be... Espella: ...Willow? Willow: Well... *shows herself from a building along with Yellow* I'm here. Yellow: Wait, I got to ask. Aren't you two dating, starting from few years ago? Espella: The day we first met? You can count on that, because you're correct! Yellow: Then how's the date? Did you skip a heart beat? You two are perfect for each other, the marriage should start soon! Krone: *blushes* Nnngh...! *shakes head* I'm afraid vee are too young for that! Espella: Maybe. Give it a year from now. Surely the reputation shall continue! Hahahaha! Willow: Evil much. At least the ship won't crash! (Willow and Yellow fangirl with each other to Krone and Espella.) Espella: Looks like this dubbed "Kronella" ship isn't going to end soon. I like it :P. Krone: Espella, zat impression of yours is disgusting. I vould not mind, however. Yellow: (Nice! We just need to get them to link with Moon and Karaleaf so that we can reunite with Pearly!) ---- (Back at the streets, now leading to a city...) Moon: We should be here soon. The place to research. Karaleaf: That is supposed to help me. Riiight... Moon: You should know. I've got something to know about your past sooner or later. That's been bothering me the entire time. Karaleaf: Oh... Oh! So you are going to take that challenge. Let's see how you go! Moon: You're sounding like you're making it harder. And don't forget someone's following us as well. Pearl Fey: Yup! Can you two go to a certain mall? I heard there's an event that will happen! An event for Valentines Day! Not just that, the first 100 individuals to find a heart locket inside the mall get to witness something in its underground observatory of space! Don't you want to see shooting stars of the past? Karaleaf: (Of the past... Nah, it's for this universe, but I may go there later.) Well? I'd say I'll disagree. Moon: (Sounds like something I can use to take that challenge plus the sustaining love tears part. Take that, Karaleaf! I may "research" there!) Rejected, because we're going there. Karaleaf: You... What? Moon: And if you won't, I'm going there anyways, by myself. Don't even think of me not being in that mall. Pearl Fey: Just so you know, the mall is Arowana Mall! It's recently being opened again! Moon: Arowana Mall? A popular mall for inklings? Pearl Fey: *misunderstands a word* ...What's an "ink ring"? Karaleaf: Nevermind that... Umm? Who are you? Pearl Fey: I'm Pearl. Pearl Fey! I don't need to know about the two of you. I can find that out by my two closest friends! Moon: "Fey"? I heard of that surname before. The Fey clan! There's something special about that clan that makes it special. I want to confirm, do you have a magatama? Pearl Fey: Yes, but I found an extra. Mind if you keep it for me? *hands Moon a special magatama* Moon: Thanks, but something feels off. Karaleaf, mind if you- *notices he's already running to the destination* Hey! We'll go to that researching place later, but come back! *starts to chase him* Karaleaf: Look at that, now what are you planning now? I'm getting to that mall first! Moon: This isn't some kind of contest. This isn't even that special to begin with! Pearl Fey: *following the two of them, and is faster than both* Tee-hee! I hope the two of them can improve their bond better~! (...Unfortunately for her, she doesn't know what to do after some time. In fact, she's being ignored.) Pearl Fey: Uh... (Moon and Karaleaf are now seen arguing! They're arguing who's taking the last spot of the train nearby, since the destination of going to the Arowana Mall is far.) Moon: Watch it! Get your own ticket! Karaleaf: I'm sorry but no thanks. You're not getting all the credit for this day! I'm getting to that mall first! Moon: Gah! You're impossible to deal with at this moment! Karaleaf: And for your information, I left my ride behind, so I need a way of transportation like this! (The train's about to leave!) Moon: Either way, I was here first even though you had a headstart! *enters the train* How about you get you- Karaleaf: *enters as well despite no more space* With or without ticket, the truth is I had one! So we share! Moon: *very annoyed* And you don't care about the lack of space?! (The train closes and sets off. Pearl is left behind.) Pearl Fey: What... *sniff* What do I do now?! ???: It appears you are lost, am I right? ---- (Few hours later... And also it's around afternoon. The train arrives at the destination.) Karaleaf: Great, now what? Moon: *pushes Karaleaf and goes out of the train first* Does it matter? It was too tight because of you! Karaleaf: Really? Are you pushing me to my limit?! *starts to become truly annoyed and upset for the first time since years ago* Moon: Since when did you have a limit?! (Suddenly, many things are being overheated with strange mist.) Moon and Karaleaf: Huh?! Karaleaf: ...Oh. That boring villain who hasn't appeared for almost anything? (Nebbia shows itself and disapproves of that.) Nebbia: Are you that smart if you just said that? *produces and fires a barrage of poisonous mist* Even if I'm relatively new to this? Also, when did we really first meet?! (Moon and Karaleaf dodge that with ease.) Karaleaf: Oh please. You're ridiculously small to even cause real damage. *thinks of what he thinks the insult words* Oh yeah! You stupid creature, can you even... Can you even take me down or touch me? Nebbia: Now you're just asking for it! *hides under the desk nearby while controls the poisonous mist surrounding Karaleaf* Moon: Karaleaf, stop that! That's reckless! We have to attack it together! *looks beside her and is too late to dodge an Energy Ball* Ack! *about to grab a Pokeball, but is stopped by another Energy Ball* Nebbia: On second thought, you are more worthy of taking down! Moon: No... That won't happen! (Suddenly, Nebbia gets struck down by a dagger!) Nebbia: What... What is this all of the sudden? A dagger?! Karaleaf: *wearing his black-and-white mask* You underestimated what I'm capable of. That was why I dared you to touch and hurt me earlier! Nebbia: How did you escape the thick and strong poisonous and polluted mist I gave?! Karaleaf: *shows multiple illusions of himself* Which one is the right one, you stupid creature? I can say I'm testing you right now! Moon: (Karaleaf... How rude.) Nebbia: You... Take this! *fires multiple Energy Balls* Karaleaf: *watches as they hit the wrong illusion* Wrong, wrong, and wrong! *dodges the ones that were going to hit him* Over here! Nebbia: You are not escaping this time! Karaleaf: I'm sorry? *retrieves the dagger and attacks Nebbia with said weapon, leaving a slash on its lower right leg* Nebbia: Ah...! That hurts! That badly hurts! I'll get you for this after the recovery!!! *rolls away* (The people watching are relieved, now that the train station is safe! All the passengers exit the station, and two clear roads are shown in the walkway.) Karaleaf: How is that? Clearly shows how awesome I can be. Don't you agre- *gets slapped real hard by Moon* ...What was that all about? Moon: To make you realize this: Just because you defeated a villain easily doesn't mean you're awesome. You were reckless, you could get yourself killed! Even if you had the mask, I thought you said yesterday during that little appointment you're abandoning it for a long while, you liar! Karaleaf: Really?! Did you just said that?! *back being pushed over his limit* And to think we're doing this just to be one of the first 100 individuals for the observatory and possibly learn something from the past?! I get that is related to the challenge I gave you, but still! Moon: The challenge to find out more about your past and to not cry today? Of course, I know you're trying to not let me do it! You're doing it so that you're better than most of us, that's what! (...Now Karaleaf has enough of this argument.) Karaleaf: That's it! *grabs Moon's right shoulder* Moon: What now, someone who initially disagreed to go to Arowana Mall?! Karaleaf: Why, I am tired of you teaching me to basically shut up! Do you want to find out the truth? You may be smarter and more cautious than me, but you act without thinking when there's something that interests you! You may be the leader of our circle of friends, but you're telling us to do what you want to expect most of the time! And think about the situation earlier! You did nothing but to wait for me to save you! You just let yourself be harmed for no reason! I tried to not say that during the past few days but you're forcing me to do it!!! Moon: *slaps Karaleaf hard again* Enough! I am tired of you. Let's not see each other again. Karaleaf: I agree, "smart girl". (Both turn around against each other and go to their separate ways. Behind the scene, Yellow was walking to find a certain store that could help our plan.) Yellow: Aww. That looks like a problem... Wait, where's Pearly?! She... She can't possibly be lost somewhere! ---- (Meanwhile, in Arowana Mall...) Espella: Gotcha! *finds a heart locket* Krone: Found it! *also finds the same thing* Espella: Perfect! We're one of the first... *notices the time* Man, it feels too early. Krone: It is too early. It isn't time yet. Espella: *sigh* Does it have to be an hour from now where it actually begins?! The managers don't have the right for that! I should teach them a lesson some day! Krone: I agree, but vee might get kicked out. I do not like that. I vant a perfect day for today! Espella: For a perfectionist like you, I can see why you'd think that. Krone: How about vee shall pin them? That vay no one else can get them. Only us. Espella: If this was a year ago, I would disagree with all of my heart, but now our relationship has grown stronger than that. I would also deny my feelings about it, but now I don't have to. You already confessed your love. We can be of great royalty when we'll be together forever and the reputation continues! Willow: Now that's a relationship for 'ya! Espella: Also, stop distracting us. I thought you left. Willow: Just Yellow. We can use our phones to contact each other. I feel more comfortable if there's someone beside me, so I decided to stay! *notices her phone ringing and answers* Hello? ...She is what?! *ends the call* Forget it, there's an emergency! *rushes off* Espella and Krone: An "emergency"? *both blush as they said it together, something they didn't do until now* Espella: I... Let's pretend that didn't happen. ---- (After some time, Willow catches up to Yellow, knowing what happened.) Willow: Are you sure Pearl was not with either Moon or Karaleaf? Yellow: I am sure and I am so worried about this! A child cannot walk away and be lost! Willow: See? I thought this was a bad idea from the very beginning! Yellow: I guess you're right. I've never experienced befriending and taking care of a child before, but I've wanted to, and did not think of the consequences. If she is the reason why this is taking a bad turn of events, then we take responsibility, too! Willow: '''...But this was going so well. I don't like this at all... '''Yellow: Let's not waste any time and fi- Pearl Fey: Yellow! Willow! I... I miss you two already! Waaaaah! *crying while reuniting with Yellow and Willow* (The one who helped her find them... The ??? earlier was...) Night Cap: Looks like my mission is done. I have nothing to be part on this matter. *drops a mushroom with purple smoke and disappears* Yellow: Pearly! There you are... *sheds a tear* Willow: *already shedding two tears* Sorry! We thought you'd be fine alone! Pearl Fey: No, I'm sorry! I told them about the event in Arowana Mall as planned, but they started arguing! I was the reason this happened! *sniff* If only... Willow: ...I just remembered, this is my fault if they reacted that way. Yellow: Y-Yours? Willow: I remember that appointment. I was searching for my lost phone when Moon, Karaleaf, Espella and Krone were approaching. The two pairs went to a different separate rooms for two near each other while I hid myself in the first one. The conversation I heard from them was... ---- (Yesterday, in a large building, on the room with Moon and Karaleaf in a flashback...) Willow: *hiding behind a desk* This is a good spot to hide... Karaleaf: Good, now no one else can hear our little appointment... Moon, can you sustain... No, can you not cry tomorrow? Also, if you're smart and wise enough, can you find out more about my past? You know the part. Moon: It's going to be that battle between the Umbrella Leaves of Hollow Earth and the pair consisting of an inkling and a human, right? Karaleaf: Yes, I've made myself forget it, but not completely. I just need exact details. Moon: That I'm not sure. I also want to find that out. The first and currently last time I went to Hollow Earth, it didn't go out so well. Karaleaf: You don't need to go there if it's not necessary. Moon: Huh? Karaleaf: I'm sure the two invaders came from this world. I'm frightened of that inkling but the human I can take and I want to learn more about their motives! I'll just need time for myself. *looking down upon himself* This can be a favor you can't just simply refuse. Moon: Sure, I'll think about it, plus the initial one. Why I shouldn't cry is beyond me, but I'll try. Karaleaf: You... You really are a potential trustworthy friend if you'll do it! I remembered it when I acted as that hopeless yet mysterious boy, and I need the answers! Moon: If I do, I will find them, to the point I might have to go first before you get to do your thing if an event catches my eye! ---- (Flashback ends.) Willow: They were in good terms, but that last part made me worried a bit, and here we are... (Yellow was in deep thought about this, and it turns out she and Willow do take more responsibility about this mess.) Yellow: So that's why you were reluctant at first... *sniff* I... I'm sorry about it, Willow... Pearl Fey: Are y-you apologizing too, Yellow? Yellow: Remember yesterday? On that very same train right from that station, we talked about ourselves while talking about our shipping plan. I had that idea and insisted both you and Pearly about it. I thought we'd be happy for our favorite holiday. Willow: I knew it, but... I thought we can do the impossible. I guess not. Pearl Fey: I was the one who thought of doing the impossible, but when it involves you two I was wrong. But hey, at least we all mistakes! We only have one thing to resolve! Willow: And that's to hope Moon and Karaleaf will be together again, at least as friends. Yellow: It's best if they'll realize it themselves, not let us do all the work, but we can hope. Let's keep an eye for them. Pearly should go with Willow to the right while I go left. Willow: We should do this right this time! ---- (On the left side of the road...) Karaleaf: *sitting near the end of a small cliff* Hmph, normally Moon would have returned here and apologize, but I guess not. I don't have a cellphone, so I can't contact her in any way. Not like it matters since her cellphone is being borrowed and possibly abused by Yellow... She thinks she's so smart, she is the one that gets herself killed, and I don't care anymore. I'll just find more about my past myself - It's personal business to begin with and I just wanted to test her! (Few seconds in, Karaleaf still sitting there, but realizes his guilt...) ---- (On the right side of the road...) Moon: *looks at the given special magatama that is not relevant at this time and keeps it shortly afterwards, thinking about what happened earlier* I still can't believe him. He wanted me to know about his past and he'll just stop me. What's the point? That's it, I'm making a vow to myself. I should never meet Karaleaf ever aga- Pearl Fey: Don't make it a vow! You can still change! Moon: Is that...? Pearl Fey: It's me, Pearl! *pulls up her sleeve* But why was I ignored after I mentioned that event briefly? Moon: That's because I can't really trust kids these days. Sorry. Pearl Fey: Don't apologize to me. *puts a smile on her face* Apologize to what you think should really be apologized! I'll leave the rest to your thoughts! Moon: To my thoughts... *feels the guilt inside her* He... He has a point. That guy has a point. I only cared about what I need to fulfill and I only cared about myself. I never completely care about others, especially my friends. I... I need to meet him again... *runs back* Pearl Fey:' '...Wait for me! Willow: *who is already planting plants near her location and notices the situation* Oh! ...Let's not. We'll catch up to them slowly but surely. At least not many people are around... But at least that's the way of life! One argues, then it's all settled! It's like how flowers continue to grow at their will! Pearl Fey: O-Okay... ---- (On the center of the branching roads, Moon arrives there first, and someone else follows from the other side.) Moon: So you... Karaleaf: You really did... Moon and Karaleaf: Came back from guilt! (Moon and Karaleaf hug each other with regrets from their guilt, and both start to cry.) Moon: You're actually right, I'm not a real smart girl! When Nebbia had to be confronted, you did all the work. I just stood there as if I was waiting to end my life. I only cared about your challenge and I can never think outside it anymore! You can fulfill what you need alone, but you need a second mind, and that's where you need a partner! A partner... To be accompanied for a lifetime! *sniff* I thought I managed to set things up alone... But I really am a fool! Karaleaf: You're not alone to this... I need to confess! This really isn't a contest. I can't show off and be better when sometimes I rely on others! There are goals in life I cannot accomplish without any help! I need someone... No, all of us need at least someone to remember in our memories forever! *sniff* I am the foolish one, not you! Moon: What's worse... W-We both had v-valid points. I've always known that. But... I had to made mine even more valid. I tried to overshadow you. Karaleaf: I can see that and I tried to overshadow you as well... I need to stop crying... I need to sustain.... This day, after all this time from destiny... Must have been sustaining love tears from us... Yellow: *who walks near the two and witnessed it from afar* Someone had to mention the title of this IaLR story. Willow: *who also walks near them* And someone had to break the 4th wall. Pearly! (The fourth wall breaks, but Pearl was prepared to fix it with instructions.) Pearl Fey: I think I did it! Yay! But... What's "soy-staining"? Is is putting soy sauce on the teary eyes? Willow: Nah, it's not. Moon: *notices the three* I don't care if you just ruined the moment... At least we get to apologize. *wipes her tears* I guess the challenge was meant to be a failure in the end. I couldn't let myself to not cry. I ended up showing those tears. Karaleaf: What did I say earlier? We were sustaining our tears. Those must be... Tears of true love. They must be released to express for what we truly feel for each other. In fact... *sniff* We truly care for each other. No matter what the consequences are, we always make it in the end. We always solve it eventually. And it's true that these are our symbol of true love. You never realized it until now... My love has been looking out for you. Yes, I also confess my love by this point... Moon: Th-This point? *blushes a bit* Yellow: This is it. *braces self for that moment* Karaleaf: ...Well, *smirks* the confession can't be too serious. Moon: Really? *giggling* Does it matter? Karaleaf: Admit it, this one matters! Moon: Then can you stop making me think of an argument before the confession is broken? (Karaleaf attempted to push Moon away, thinking that Yellow, Willow or Pearl will just prevent her from falling, but he stumbled and ended up actually kissing her on the lips instead!) Yellow: *holds Willow out of excitement* Oh my gosh, yes!!! Willow: The ship is officially canon! ...What is it going to be named, though? We make up shipping names anyways. Yellow: I don't know, maybe "Karamoon"? Willow: Sounds good to me! Pearl Fey: It happened. It actually happened. *full of happiness* Yay! They'll get to meet their happy ending!!! Karaleaf: *startled from this accidental kiss* M-Moon! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that! It... Just happened! Like destiny! Moon: That was some lousy kiss. But let's be honest. *smiles* It's a bit too early to do it right now! Nice try, though! Karaleaf: I... I get it, you're too young to actually get engaged. Moon: A quick date is okay, few hours from now. Can this "smart girl" walk you to Arowana Mall? Karaleaf: For what purpose this time? Moon: Nothing but that quick date this time. We're not going through that underground observatory anymore. Karaleaf: Sounds good to me. *to Yellow, Willow, and Pearl* Hey, you can come as witnesses, too! Willow: He gives us toe chance to follow? Then we have one answer. Yellow, Willow and Pearl Fey: Shippers are so ready! We can get so steady! Let's go! ---- (That night, at Arowana Mall...) Krone: *recently exited the observatory from its underground* And today I've learned: Shooting stars signify one's vish of hopes and dreams. Espella: That was actually a movie exclusive to that event. Glad our appointment is going to end soon. We haven't cried yet! Krone: Of course, because vee fulfilled vat vee need. Espella: That appointment on that building yesterday was us challenging ourselves to not cry. We also make sure nothing really bad happens to us. And look! (Suddenly, Krone feels disturbed.) Espella: Now what's going on? Krone: I feel really annoyed... Vhy is zere a better pair I'm sensing? Why is it zat pair needs to be destroyed first? Espella: Oh, you. Let's not go over that again. Remember? We shouldn't remember of that problem a year ago that mainly involves us. Krone: ... *sigh* Alright. (Despite this, Krone grabs Espella to his desired spot for fireworks for Valentines Day. What he's mainly here is to keep an eye on the other pair - Moon and Karaleaf. But time over time, he sighs a breath of relief.) Krone: I zink of it. I must forget about it. So how about some fireworks watching? Espella: This is where our relationship really started, huh? Nice choice... *blushes a lot from this* Krone: All I can say from zis is... I'll gladly owe you my appreciation until it's over. *blushes in turn, full of romantic love* Yellow: That ship was canon some time ago. Too bad we didn't really get to distract them too much. Same goes for this side... Willow: I think I know why Moon and Karaleaf still ended up here in the end. Yellow: Yes, because they mentioned the reason earlier. Willow: That's the point~! Karaleaf: Haven't seen that small amount of fireworks. That's disappointing. Moon: Lovlier with the sparks of burning passion despite the troubles given? That is the fireworks from the night sky. I knew there would be few at least around here. Karaleaf: Heh, nice words. I should also say this... Just drop that other challenge of finding out my past. Moon: Huh? Karaleaf: That's supposed to be my business. I guess you changed before, and now... Uh, I can't think of the words anymore. Moon: That's okay. The main reason I'm here is to show you how a first kiss should be like for me at this time. Karaleaf: Wha... What it should... (Moon proceeds to kiss Karaleaf intentionally, but on the left cheek.) Willow: Okay, that's weak. Tee-hee! That's really the way of life! Pearl Fey: It really is! I'm so happy for them~! Moon: Now that it's over, let's go back to our normal lives. But first, even if those tears weren't sustained enough... Karaleaf: I know what you're thinking and I'm saying the same... Moon and Karaleaf: *bright smiles to their faces* Thank you. ~ End of Story ~ Cast *Moon (Pokemon Trainer) *Karaleaf *Espella *Krone Monarchid *Willow *Yellow *Pearl Fey *Nebbia *Night Cap Trivia *This was formerly called "Can't Help Falling In Love". *This was going to be focused with Moon and Karaleaf only, but the roleplayer decided to add another shipped (minor) pair on the mix. Despite this, the original pair is the focus of this story. **More specifically, this is a character development story regarding the teamwork and trust of Moon and Karaleaf. **In the end, this story officially confirms the Moon and Karaleaf ship, but it is just the beginning. *Regarding Nebbia, the roleplayer has realized this is its first full appearance, since the story it initially appeared in was scrapped. Category:Stories Category:Stories by Fairy27